Some advertisement networks provide web advertisements in response to search queries. The advertisement networks send the web advertisements to computers that often display the web advertisements as user-clickable hyperlinks. When a user clicks on an advertised hyperlink, a website advertised by the web advertisement launches in a web browser. While web advertisements may be suitable for desktop computers where users often use the web browser, such web advertisements may not be desirable on mobile computing devices.